Ether eleven
by minecraftfezzez
Summary: The Doctor, lost in memory, remembers a facility he used to work, called the Ether institute of telepathic medicine. What will he find there?


**yeah, haven't been active in a while, had a lot of work i needed to do, discovered a game named ether one, and like it so much I'm now writing this.  
** **hope you like it, and i can recommend looking up the game if you can still not understand what is happening.  
** **(also for the people who played the game, i took a reasonably loose translation of how the ether experiments work for more flair to the story.)**

"'Doctor, you need to get out of there!'  
'I'm almost there! I can't give up now!'  
The Doctor was running, realising the Case was falling apart around him.  
'The readings are over the scale, you may not survive this!'  
'I'm seeing the core!' the doctor shouted, ignoring the warning.  
The doctor noticed everything around the crystal started disappearing into nothing.  
'Are you sure you want to use the artifact on this? you may not be able to survive!'  
The doctor wanted to say something, but didn't in the end. He grabbed the key out of his pocket and pointed it towards the core.  
'Geronimo.'

 **One week earlier**

'Actually Clara, i once worked in an institute that helped people with dementia.'  
Clara laughed. 'You really have done a lot have you?'  
They were on sitting on the side of a cliff, having a picnic that consisted of alien fruits.  
The doctor looked around a bit, taking in the scenery, it was a beautiful day, The sun shone calmly over the sea, colored a light blue. A small breeze came from the ocean. The cliff was covered in grass and flowers, filling the air with the faint smell of roses.

The doctor turned around and picked one, It looked like a rose.

'I think it was called the Ether institute of telepathic medicine.' The doctor said absent-minded.  
After a while he heard Clara saying: 'I think i heard of that once, a project to cure dementia, but it almost lost funding.'  
The Doctor continued to look over the ocean. drifting away in memories. After a while he took a small berry, and ate it. 'I stopped helping shortly before the problems with funding started. I mainly helped with setting up the systems, and after that was done There wasn't a lot left for me to do.'

The doctor looked back at Clara. 'It was a beautiful idea, giving people old memories back, but as it worked partially in a dream-world, it was hard to get working, eventually they could handle themselves. So I left.'  
Clara looked at the Doctor for a while. 'I think you should've stayed.'  
The Doctor smiled. 'Why that?'  
'I can easily see you liked working there.'

The Doctor smiled again. thinking back on the time he worked there.  
'You know...' The doctor got on his feet. 'i'll take you there!'  
Clara stood up too, smiling. 'Yes please!'  
The doctor turned around and snapped his fingers, opening the miracle called the TARDIS.

'It's been awhile since i've been there. I really like to know how it's going!' he ran inside and started wiggling levers and pushing buttons.  
'What was it like?' Clara appeared through the door. 'That Ether institute?'  
The Doctor pulled a final lever. 'It was amazing.' He smiled at her. 'But it think it's best for you to find out for yourself.' He gestured at the door  
Clara smiled and opened the door.  
'Hello again, Doctor.'

The Doctor looked up from the console, he knew that voice. ''It's been a while.' He quickly walked to the door. A tall woman stood in front of a desk. smiling.  
'We never got to thank you.' she sat down on the desk. 'And you never said goodbye.'  
The doctor didn't answer for a while. knowing he should've said goodbye. 'I'm sorry, I shoud've at least done that.'  
'Well, at least you're back. I've got something to show you!' She stood up and walked to the door on a side of the room.  
Clara suddenly stood besides the Doctor. 'Doctor, Who is this actually?'

The doctor smiled. 'Clara, meet doctor Phyllis Edmund, she leads this project.'  
Phyllis smiled. 'And thanks to you i'm still doing it. You really should've said goodbye doctor. A goodbye party was the least you deserved.'  
'Well, I'm here now, so how about saying Hello?'  
Phyllis smiled again. 'Now, seeing you brought someone you'd like the full tour?'  
'That would indeed be nice, How about we begin with the restoration chambers?'

'Starting with that part of the facility?' Phyllis looked at the doctor. 'If you want to. Just follow me.'  
She started walking towards the elevator at the end of the hallway. She pressed the call button and the left door directly opened. 'It's been quite busy recently.' Phyllis said, while entering the elevator. 'After finding the proper way to do it the restoration chambers have been a gift.'  
The Doctor smiled. 'That's nice to hear! How does it work exactly at the moment?' He was curious at how the chambers would be used.

The doors closed and the trio waited till the elevator reached the right floor.  
'The patient usually lives in a kind of dreamworld.' Phyllis faced the Doctor and Clara. 'We let them walk around in that dream world, exploring old memories, and in those dream worlds memory fragments can be found.'  
The elevator door opened and the trio walked further. Clara seemed really interested.

'there are usually multiple areas that can be explored, and each area has a number of these memory fragments. After every memory fragment is found in a certain area, they can access one of their core memories.'  
Phyllis opened the door leading to the wing containing the restoration chambers.

'These core memories have a deep emotional memory that will help the patient remember who they are.'  
Phyllis opened the door to restoration chamber three.


End file.
